madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipsed/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *The Chimpanzees read the newspaper and drink tea on Sunday mornings. *The newspaper goes from having illegible characters on it to having the words "The", "Penguins" and "Serene" on the front. *This is the first mention of Skipper's dolphin nemesis, Dr. Blowhole, who had a plan to blow out the sun. *Kowalski's sardine can gadget picks up "good vibrations". *Kowalski has a star chart in the Penguin Habitat. *The next eclipse is in 27 years in Brazil. *Kowalski's star map has a constellation of a fish, pitchfork and a crab outlined on it. *When the eclipse happened, Maurice said that he can't speak "Sky Spirit", which suggests he was also tricked by Phil and Mason, however, in a later scene, he states that he isn't tricked. *King Julien has no idea what a solar eclipse is and referes to it as "the darkness". *King Julien's "NICE" activities include feeding Burt the elephant peanuts, feeding the chameleons flies, feeding Bada and Bing bananas, hugging Rico, helping Kowalski create a potion, painting Marlene's nails, cleaning Joey's pouch, being Skipper's pillow, fanning Private and massaging Mort using 'Shiatsu' movement. *King Julien's card hand is 4 aces, yet Skipper had another ace in his hand, as well as a joker. *Kowalski creates a lightning machine by hooking up electric wires to the front entrance clock tower and metal statue bell ringers. *Julien discovers that when there's an eclipse, the sky spirits are angry - when raining, the sky spirits are sad, and when a rainbow appears, the sky spirits are happy. *When Julien is cleaning Joey's pouch, Joey gets frustrated and punches through the fourth wall instead of Julien *Running Gag: King Julien keeps on doing nice things for the other animals, which he overdoes to the point of agitation. *Antagonist(s): King Julien, Maurice, Mort all at the beginning and end. *King Julien has never been nice to Mort until this episode. *The animals in the zoo probably hated the "Nice" Julien more than the "Normal" Julien, with the exception of Maurice, Marlene, Phil and Mason and possibly Mort. ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *Marlene was mentioned in the credits, but she does not have any lines. She only made a cameo when King Julien was painting her nails using a magenta brush. *The newspaper that Phil is reading has "Total Eclipse Today" headline in English, but the rest of the legible text is in a completely different language. *When Julien and Skipper are playing cards, Julien claims he has four aces and then swaps his hand with Skipper's. In the hand Julien has after swapping Skipper's, he has an ace of clubs, which should be impossible because there are only four aces in a card deck. Also, when Julien starts shaking Skipper, Skipper's cards fall out of his flippers and they all appear like the ace of hearts. ---- Behind the Scenes ---- DVD Releases *Included on the I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia